The Twins of the Sea
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Unkown to Percy, he has a twin sister. They were separated at birth, and his sister was sent to live with their father in Olympus. Now, at 16, his sister has convinced her father to let her learn how to live life in the mortal world as a true hero.
1. My Wish Comes True

THE TWINS OF THE SEA 

Summary: At the end of "The Last Olympian", the Sea God Poseidon hints to Percy that he will bring Percy new siblings. Percy is skeptical, but little does he know that living in Olympus is his twin sister Payton. Payton has convinced her father to let her go live as a demigod in the mortal world, and begins her adventure to find the true meaning of magic, being a demigod, family, and love. PERCABETH. Takes place after "The Last Olympian."

Disclaimer: I unfortunately have not been given the gift of writing that the genius of Rick Rioridan has and therefore did not create Percy and the Olympians. I do hold claim to my plot and whatever characters I choose to make up, but even those I can hardly call mine. In the power bested in me by the gods, I will write to the best of my ability and update asap. But only if you, dear readers, review. More reviews=more chapters/updates.

Chapter 1:

"No! I'm sorry Payton, but it is just too dangerous. I can't allow it. I won't allow it." My father Poseidon argued with me.

"Father, let me go! Please! I haven't left Olympus in nine years! I'm sixteen years old…let me live like a true mortal. I can help Percy if only you will allow me. So, please! Just let me go." I half screamed at my father, Poseidon. I've been arguing with him about this every since my twin brother Percy defeated the Titans once and for all, and is currently building a new generation of demigods. He has yet to know that I exist. I know everything about him, as we have this "empathy link" quite similar to the one that Grover, his best friend, shares with him. Grover's also my best friend, but he's so busy now with all the new demigods that he hardly ever gets to come up to Olympus and visit me. It's kind of annoying. Hence the fact that I want to go down to Olympus and help.

"What do you think, Mother Hera?" my father asked his mother, and I guess technically my Grandmother.

"I think you should let Payton go. Give it a shot, at least. She's right, you know. I know you have your reasons for keeping her safe up here, but my son, the danger is gone now. Maybe not forever, but it will be gone for a long, long time. She needs to go out in the real world and see what it's like. Otherwise, how will she truly become a hero? Percy has been given many chances to prove himself, and succeed he has. But you must let his other half learn as well. Payton shall go." Mother Hera said sternly, ignoring my father as he tried to interrupt.

All of a sudden, my uncle Apollo appeared. "Hey there kiddo. Any luck yet?" He asked, grinning.

"I think Mother Hera has finally convinced him." I whispered

"Cool! I can't wait to see what you'll do down in the real world. You've had enough practice with monsters to even defeat Lord Kronos himself if you really had to, but since that threat is gone…" he said happily

"My thoughts exactly. Uncle Apollo, do you really think I could be as good of a hero as Percy?" I asked him seriously

"Oh niece of mine, you need to have more confidence in yourself. And the mortal world will give you exactly that. When you see how pathetic mortals can be, you will realize the truth and become more of a demigod than you will ever be. Now, do you think that I would allow you to go to the mortal world if I didn't think you'd be ready?" he asked me

"I guess not." I sighed

"Second thoughts?" He asked knowingly

"Not really. It's just… I never thought I'd actually get this far. I knew what I was fighting for but I didn't know… you know?" I replied, confusing myself as I said that statement.

"I understand. But you just need a boost of confidence, and as I said, it'll come from real, true life experiences. Not the ones you get looking down from up here. Don't you worry, I'll always be watching you, and if you ever need me, just give me a call." Uncle Apollo said, taking something out of his pocket.

"What's this?" I asked, as he handed me an object that looked suspiciously like a cell phone. "Uncle, you know I can't have a cell phone. That would be as bad as a flare."

"It's not a real cell phone. It's a magic item. If you need assistance, just press the OK button and either I will come or I will send someone. Or, if you need a weapon, just press the GO button, you can turn it into a transportation device for a quick get a way, perhaps a skateboard?" He said, and my skateboard appeared. He was the one who taught me how to ride it. And if you press number one, a bow and arrow will appear…I trust you a lot more than I trust your brother when it comes to archery." My uncle explained, grinning

"Wow, uncle! Thanks a lot! This is so cool!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

All of a sudden a voice came behind me.

"Aw, Apollo, have you already given her a magic item? I thought that was my job!" My Uncle Hermes complained

"Sorry, brother. Hey, the more the merrier!" Apollo replied, ruffling my hair.

"Hey there kiddo. Good news, you're going!" My uncle Hermes grinned

"Really?" I cried, giving him a big hug. "I can go?"

"Of course you can." Another voice said. I turned around, and saw my father. He had a look of defeat on his face, but also a resigned look.

"Thank you, father!" I said, and gave him a hug too. He hugged me back.

"Make me proud out there, will you?" He asked

"Of course I will." I replied

"I have a gift for you." He said "I know about the cell phone that you just received, but if you would like this…" his voice trailed off, rummaging through his Bermuda shorts "Ah, here it is." He said

He produced a fishing pole. "This button here will turn the fishing pole into your sword." He explained, and all of a sudden, after he pressed the purple button, my sword did appear. Then he pressed a white button. "This will turn it into your knife." He said, and my knife flashed before my eyes. "And finally, this will turn it into a pencil." He finished, and a regular old pencil appeared.

"Thank you father!" I cried, hugging him again.

"Hey, that's not it, kiddo. I've got something better." My uncle Hermes bragged, and took out a beautiful pearl bracelet. "It's a magic item as well. Put it on." He said

I slipped the bracelet over my wrist. "What does it do?" I asked, confused

"If you turn it this way, you can see my mark on one of the pearls. If you rub it, you will become invisible." My uncle instructed

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, hugging him again. "Thank you so much, all three of you. These gifts are so cool!"

"Oh, and if you press number two on the cell phone, out will pop a Drachma in case you need to contact any of us." Apollo put in.

"Thank you so much!" I said again

Suddenly, Athena appeared, mother of Annabeth Chase, my brother's girlfriend. She's always liked me pretty well, which is a very good thing, considering her and my father's past.

"So, Payton, I hear you are leaving us?" Athena asked, giving me a hug.

"Yup." I said, excitedly.

"Well, good. It's about time your father let you live your life. Just be careful, and remember, you'll be going to the same school as Annabeth, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask her. She doesn't know of you yet, but she will sense something. And she will sense my protection." Athena replied

"Thank you, Athena. That means a lot to me." I said, smiling

"So, when can I leave?" I asked my father.

"Well, well look whose an eager mcbeaver." My father grinned "I think you should be able to depart Saturday, so that you can go to camp before all the pandemonium of summer begins, and you still have time to pack and to say your goodbyes."

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily, but then my thoughts turned sad. "May I be excused, father?" I asked

"Yes, of course." He said, understandingly.

"Thank you." I said, and left the Great Hall to leave my uncles and aunt and father talking.

**A/N: Okay, so there's the first chapter. Please review to tell me if I should continue… if there's anything you're confused about…complaints…whatever. Sorry for those of you who dislike OC's but who knows? It could be possible, no? I'm just sort of "predicting the future" so to speak. Not really. But I like to try. Either way, it's my first Percy and the Olympians story, so please be nice. REVIEW!!!** **Feel free to pm me as well.**


	2. Bessie Gets a Lightning Bolt

Chapter 2:

**A/N: OMG! Ok so I nearly had a heart attack when I opened my email and saw 22 emails from fans mostly on this story. So I figured I should probably update. So, to clear up a few things: I wanted Payton to go to school with Annabeth, because I wanted Payton and Percy's meeting to be a little more…I don't know, suspenseful. And I apologize if I got some of the Greek stuff wrong…I was doing it off of memory because I did not have the books as reference because my sister had stolen it…grrr. Okay, so on with the story!!!** **Oh, and the rest of the story will be under Payton's POV unless I say otherwise. Just so ya know. Don't forget to REVIEW!! **

My last week in Olympus went by like a flash of lightning. Thalia even came up to visit even though she was busy with the Hunters. We had a blast playing with Bessie, and even got in some girl talk, which was something I did not get very often, considering I mostly hung out with my uncles. Don't get me wrong, I love my uncles, but it's just nice to have someone…non Y chromosome to talk to.

"Hey, Payton! I hear you've been allowed to finally leave Olympus!" A voice behind me called out. I turned around and squealed with delight. It was Thalia!

"Hey Thalia!" I exclaimed, running to give her a big hug. Thalia was everything to me…a mom, a sister, a friend. She was also a messenger, as she got to the mortal world a lot more than I did. I was devastated when she died, and wouldn't talk to Uncle Zeus for three years. If anyone knows how to hold a grudge, it's me. It's not my fatal flaw or anything, it's just something I learned from the master of grudges.

"Hey babe, it's great to see you." She smiled at me

I was glad to see that being a Hunter had not really changed Thalia one bit. Sure she was a little more sophisticated, but she was really the same old Thalia that had taught me the best tricks on our uncles…we loved joking around with them when we were kids.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked as we walked around Olympus

"As long as you want me to." Thalia replied "Or at least as long as you're here. I've been allowed to go to school with you…some of the rules have been bent so I can take time off from the Hunt. Since your brother did such a good job of destroying the Titans and everything, it's been pretty quiet. So your father thought it would be a good idea if I went to school with you…I guess to sort of protect you or whatever. Not that you need any protection."

"Hey, that's fantastic. I really don't mind. If we're roommates, which I'm guessing we are, it'll be like the old times when we had sleepovers in the Great Hall and stuff! Oh, and apparently your good friend Annabeth Chase goes to the same school as well…I hear she's Percy's girlfriend." I commented as we sat down on one of the garden benches.

"Awesome. I can't wait. I feel like it's been too long since we've had any quality time." Thalia said somewhat guiltily "I feel sort of like I've been neglecting you."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I don't feel neglected at all whatsoever. You've done your best…you've just been busy. I completely understand." I said sternly

"I guess. I just wish I had been there for you more. Especially since Luke…" her voice trailed off. I was just as touchy about the Luke situation as she was. He was practically my big brother, always there for me. Until he became evil, at least. After that, I never spoke of him again. I had given up on him completely.

"It's okay. I'm over it. I think. It's just so…frustrating. Are all men like this?" I asked, somewhat jokingly

"No, no. Percy's a good guy, I know that for a fact. And he knows he better be a good guy because if he hurts Annabeth he'll have to face the wrath of me." Thalia threatened

"Woah, down girl!" I joked, putting my arm over Thalia's shoulders. "How have you been holding up?" I asked more seriously

Thalia sighed. "I've been better. But at least I can finally put Luke to rest. I gave up on him, but…it's nice to have some closure." She finished

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Hey, you want to go see Bessie?" I asked

"Yeah! I haven't seen him in a while. Is he as cute as ever?" she asked, putting her arm around me.

"Of course." I replied, and we walked over to the aquarium that my dad and uncles had built for Bessie. We stood by it and watched as he played with all of his toys, and he came up to greet us.

"Hey, there, Bessie, old boy." I said quietly, patting his nose. Bessie mooed softly. He knew I was leaving. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." I replied, and gave him the best hug I could under the circumstances.

He then went over to Thalia and gave her a big wet kiss. Bessie's actually very smart.

"Hey there Bessie!" Thalia said "I brought you something!"

Bessie looked at Thalia expectantly

"Yeah, yeah, you know." She then took out this big plastic lighting bolt toy. "Watch, Bessie! It squirts out bubbles!" She squeezed the toy under the water, and sure enough, out blew huge bubbles. Bessie flipped in the air excitedly, which he only does when he's really happy or trying to say thank you.

"You're welcome." Thalia smiled, and rubbed Bessie's nose.

"So, have you been having any trouble with anything lately?" Thalia asked knowingly. She and I shared a sort of empathy link, not unlike the one that Grover and I had. I'd always been good at sensing people in that sort of manner, so it was not a problem.

"Oh, you know. Just frustrated that dad wouldn't let me go. But since that's over now, I've been pretty okay." I replied, watching Bessie play with her new toy.

"Come on, kid. Don't lie to me." Thalia said, looking at me "What's up. You nervous? Second thoughts?"

"I don't know. It's just…Olympus is my home. The only home I've ever known. Did I make a mistake, asking my father to leave? Maybe he's right, maybe it is too dangerous out there for me." I asked, sighing

"Hey. You are the best monster fighter I know, which is saying a lot. You interact great with humans, you're smart, funny, athletic, and talented. If that doesn't qualify as a good mortal, then I don't know what does. I don't think that you have anything to worry about." Thalia said

"Yeah, but…" I hesitated, nervous to tell her

"What?" Thalia asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"What about guys?" I asked quietly "I'm not ready to get hurt again. I can't get hurt again. I just can't." I finally said, avoiding Thalia's eyes.

Thalia grabbed my chin and made me look in her eyes. "Hey. If anyone should be worried, it should be them. You are one of the greatest girls I know, and if they do anything to hurt you, they'll have me to answer to. I don't think you have to worry too much about guys anyway, since we'll be going to an all-girls school. Your father made sure of that on purpose."

"Okay. I guess that's better then." I replied

Thalia wrapped me up in a big hug. "Stop worrying so much. This is what you want, and you're ready for it. I know it. Your father knows it. MY father knows it. Everyone knows it's time for you to go. Go explore the world! Be human. Become a true hero." She whispered in my ear.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter. I think it's pretty long. I really enjoy writing this story so far…any ideas, feel free to PM me or review. Press the big button…you know you want to! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Thalia and I Play Water VBall W Gods

Chapter 3: Thalia and I Play Water Volleyball with Gods

Thalia and I hung out for the rest of the week, playing soccer, tennis, volleyball and any other sport or game we could think of. We talked a lot too. I had missed her more than I had realized. I was really happy that we would get to be roommates at school.

"Hey, babe, want to go swim in the pool?" Thalia asked me, leaning casually against my doorframe. She was already in her bikini and shorts, holding a towel and wearing a visor and sunglasses.

"Yeah! Just let me get my suit on." I replied, happy Thalia had thought of something for us to do that day. I quickly changed into my cute bikini, slipped on a pair of shorts, and grabbed a towel and donned a pair of sunglasses and a visor. I was so ready to go.

"Hey hey lookin' good." Thalia complemented me. I blushed.

"Thanks. Let's go. Maybe we can get Uncle Hermes and Uncle Apollo to play us in water volleyball! Or Water Polo.

"Hey that'd be cool. You know we could kick there butts." Thalia said

"You could kick whose butts now?" A voice came from behind us. Both Hermes and Apollo were standing there, grinning, in their swim trunks. "You're on." Hermes said.

"Awesome!" Thalia replied, grinning back.

We went out to the pool. Now, when I say pool, I'm not talking about some lame hotel swimming pool you'll find in a Mariott or Holiday Inn or whatever. I'm talking about the Olympic pool. Not an Olympic pool from the Olympus, but THE Olympic Pool. It's huge. It' probably bigger than two football fields put together, complete with two one-meter diving boards, two three-meter diving boards, two five-meter platforms, two seven- meter platforms, and two ten-meter platforms. It was my favorite place in Olympus. Of course, I enjoyed surfing a lot too. It was one of me and Thalia's favorite pastimes. But I loved that pool. It was also complete with a huge hot tube, and the pool had volleyball nets set up and any kind of pool toy or game you could think of. It was the best. My dad actually made it for me for my 6th birthday. There had already been a nice pool before then, but dad sort of just…upgraded it a bit.

"Okay, Uncle Apollo and Uncle Hermes, be prepared to be destroyed in this game of water volleyball! I shouted excitedly, tearing of my shorts, visor and sunglasses, and doing a cannonball into the pool.

"Oh, you are so on!" They shouted simultaneously, taking my lead cannonball style. Thalia was last to enter, but her splash definitely left the best impression. She's the queen of cannonballs.

I then produced a volleyball.

"Volley for serve!" I yelled, and the game began.

Finally, about an hour later, the game ended with me, making a beastly spike over the net and ending the game score 85-84, us. I was ecstatic. Thalia couldn't stop jumping up and down and hugging me. We usually won, but Apollo and Hermes proved to be seriously good players.

"I think this victory deserves a dive off the ten meter!" I whopped.

"You would've dove off the ten meter anyway, you beast." Thalia laughed. My uncles grinned along.

"You go for it, kid. Just remember…don't look down.

I gave my uncles a skeptical look "Guys, come on. How long have I been diving?" I asked

"Since you could walk." All three replied simultaneously

"Exactly. I'm not afraid of heights, unlike someone else I know." I said, jokingly glaring at Thalia.

"Heh, yeah, I think I'll stick with the one meter." She replied nervously.

"Oh come on. Not even the three meter?" I asked, teasingly

"Heck no. You know me with heights. You go on up there, you crazy girl you." Thalia replied.

"Gee thanks. Okay, but when I'm down, I'll teach you how to do a front dive off the one meter." I said

Thalia gulped nervously "Gee awesome. I'm so excited."

"Well. You two want to join me?" I asked my uncles.

"We're right behind you." They said, and we hopped out of the pool.

"Awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Payton, just…please be careful." Thalia pleaded

"Aren't I always?" I asked

"Um…well…" Thalia replied uncertainly

"Thanks for the confidence." I said

"Of course you are. But it's so high up…" Thalia commented

"Wow. Thanks for being Captain Obvious." I replied sarcastically "Well, I'm going. See you soon! Wish me luck!"

"Luck." Thalia sighed, defeated.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it! Just some family bonding time before Payton finally gets to go to boarding school with Thalia. That might come in the next chapter if I'm feeling nice. AKA Received a lot of reviews… hehe JK you guys have been doing a great job and I'd like to thank you for that. You really make writing this story easier…hint hint. So yeah, please REVIEW!!! I'll update soon…**


	4. Thalia Said What Now?

Chapter 4: Thalia's Confession

The rest of the week flew by. Thalia and I finished it off by holding a surfing tournament against the gods. It was really fun, but we all got our butts kicked by my dad. Then a feast was held in my honor. It was kind of sad, thinking about leaving my family. But I was excited. Even my Uncle Ares almost started crying when he talked about me leaving. For some reason he really likes having me around. My Uncle Ares never cries! He's the toughest guy I know.

That last night was the longest of my life. Needing some alone time, I went off by myself to the beach and watched the waves flow in and out. That's where I usually went to be alone. I thought about everything that I had done in my life, and decided I was really and truly ready to move on. I couldn't help but think about what would happen if I had decided to stay and live my life free of monsters in Olympus. But that wouldn't be fair to Percy and the other demigods who had given their lives to fight for Olympus. I had to prove myself worthy.

"Hey. Needed some air?" Thalia asked, coming up from behind me.

I sighed. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep. It's just…I'm really going to miss it here. But I'm ready to move on."

"I know how you feel." Thalia said, and wrapped me up in a big hug. "You're confused about who you're trying to please, but in reality, the only one you need to prove yourself to it you. We're all proud of you already, and even though you feel like you haven't done anything, you have. You make Olympus what it is today. Without you, Olympus would be unbalanced. You are the one who keeps it in balance."

"I guess." I sighed again

"It's true," Thalia replied, letting go and just keeping one arm around my shoulder "I believe in you. You just need to learn to believe in yourself. You'll be a great hero, you know. I know you will."

"You put too much faith in me." I said miserably.

"Hey. No I don't. I put too much faith in Luke, but that's a different situation. Now you, you're special. You're unique. There's something about you that pulls me towards you and I can't stay away. That's what I love about you." Thalia said, finishing

"You always know how to make me feel better." I grinned softly, looking at her.

"I know. That's why I'm so great." Thalia joked, looking at the moon.

"So you really think I can be a great hero?" I asked, this time with a real smile

"Of course you will be. If not, well, then, I might just have to disown you," she said, getting up quickly and started to run.

"Hey!" I protested "You didn't give me a chance to…" but my sentence was gone, along with Thalia.

I finally caught up with her about a mile down the beach.

"Thanks a lot." I said, partly winded.

"Hey, thought you could use some exercise." Thalia joked.

I splashed some water at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, laughing and splashing water at me.

We finally ended the water fight and collapsed on the sand out of breath.

We lay flat on the ground, looking up at the stars. It was like old times, before she became a hunter.

"I have a confession to make." Thalia said, more seriously.

"What's up?" I asked, turning my head to face her

"I'm not a Hunter anymore. I gave it up so I could be with you." She finally said

**A/N: Dun dun dun… oohh surprise! Don't worry it probably won't be a femslash. Unless you have any strong opinions about it becoming one or if you want it to become one. Either way, REVIEW me your comments and ideas so I know what you think AND so I UPDATE more. Hehe. Oh, and I don't really know about how girls stop being Hunters, but I just made it so Thalia could. If I remember correctly I think you can, but I don't really know. Either way, don't forget to REVIEW!!! Sorry that the chapter was shorter this time, but I wanted to make it that way anyway. Okay okay I'll shut up now. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	5. Thalia Leaves the Hunt

Chapter 5: Thalia Left the Hunt

A thousand thoughts were reeling through my head, my ADHD on full spin. "What? She's not a Hunter anymore? What does this mean; she gave it up for me? How the hell do you respond when someone gives you news like this?" were just a few of those thoughts

"Whatdoyoumeanyou'renotaHunteranymore?" I blurted out, sitting up straight.

"Say that again?" She asked, obviously not understanding the words that spewed out of my mouth like water spewing out of a fountain.

"What…do…you…mean…you're…not…a…Hunter…anymore?" I asked, much more slowly this time.

Thalia moved some of the hair that was hanging in my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I mean exactly that. I left the Hunt because I felt like my obligations towards you had been ignored, and I missed you. I needed to spend more time with you, and Artemis could tell I wasn't performing up to my…greatest ability. I made mistakes, and leaving you was one of them." Thalia admitted

Thalia, you didn't leave me." I said sternly looking her straight in the face.

"Yes I did." She protested. "I abandoned you, just like Luke…"

"You did not. You're nothing like Luke was. Luke was evil. You are…anything but evil." I finished.

Thalia smiled. "You always know how to make a girl feel good about herself, don't you?"

"Yeah….it's a trait of mine." I smiled back, and she pushed me. I pushed her back. Then we lay down in the sand again and fell asleep listening to the waves go back and forth, and my last thought before I completely fell asleep was "tomorrow I'm going to be mortal…"

**A/N: So there's kind of a short chapter for you. Kind of a filler…makes things more suspenseful! But I promise for you anxious readers that Percy and Payton will meet soon. But…you still should review. You know, the more reviews I get, the more I will update!!! So please, REVIEW!! And the next chapters will be longer, I promise. And Percy and Payton will meet either in the next chapter or the next two chapters…that's up for the number of reviews you choose to write…hehehe. But don't worry, it'll happen soon. **


	6. I Almost Spray My Father W Hot Chocolate

Chapter 6:

I woke up in bed, with Thalia sleeping peacefully next to me. At first I was very confused because I could have sworn we fell asleep in the sand on the beach. And I still felt…sandy.

"Thalia…Thalia, wake up. It's Saturday." I muttered sleepily

"Ugh…no. Don't wanna." Thalia groaned stubbornly back at me.

"Come on, Thalia. Today's the day of freedom." I said, waking up for real now.

"Well it's about time you lazy bones got up." My Uncle Hermes said. He and Apollo were standing at the door, smirking at us.

"What?" I demanded

"Oh…nothing. We just found you two sleeping like babies down at the beach so we carried you back into your room. Man, you guys are as light as feathers." Hermes said

Thalia groaned again "go away" she complained

Thalia was not the world's greatest morning person. In fact, she was quite grumpy in the morning until she got her morning Coke. She hated coffee, but something needed to wake her up, so she chose Coke.

"Come on Thalia, wake up, please…" I begged, laying on her and putting my face up to hers.

"You're lucky you're cute." She muttered, getting up. I just grinned. Hermes' eyebrow shot up in question.

"Okay lovebirds lets get going." Apollo said, coming in the room and picking me up off the bed and carrying me around the room.

"Agh… Thalia! Help!" I cried, hitting my uncle on the shoulder to get down. "Oh, and we're not lovebirds the last time I checked…we're just friends. Jeeze!"

"Come on, Lord Apollo, let her go…" Thalia said, getting mad

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to get you mad." Apollo replied, grinning teasingly.

"Wow…smart move when I've just gotten up. Not." Thalia said

"Heh. Yeah I know." Apollo replied.

"So God of Prophecies… have you seen anything interesting in my future? I asked, picking out my outfit for that day.

"No, no. That shirt, that shirt." Thalia ordered. I sighed and grabbed the blue tank top Thalia had picked

"Oh…it's a little unclear at the moment but you'll do really well in the mortal world…and I see some love in your future." The God of Prophecies finished

"Oo la la…." Thalia teased, also choosing her outfit for the day.

"Hey, I've seen some…interesting action in your future too, Thalia. So you're one to talk." Apollo said, defending me.

"Alright alright. Keep your wig on straight." Thalia said "And out, out, out. We're getting dressed now." She ordered

"Okay okay." Hermes and Apollo said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

"What do you think Apollo means, there's love in my future?" I asked Thalia as I got dressed.

"I don't really know kiddo." Thalia called from the bathroom where she was getting changed

"I mean, as I told you last night, I'm not ready for love. I just want to stay single for a while." I complained, putting on my baby blue tank top and hot pink shorts. I also wore my favorite dark blue sweatshirt, and volleyball visor. It was just a white visor that said "volleyball" in light pink lettering.

"Hey you look cute." Thalia complemented, coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I replied "You too." Thalia was wearing her favorite black Green Day shirt along with her favorite pair of blue jeans. Simple, but somehow Thalia could even make rags look good. She was the queen of style.

"Ugh, I'm starving. Hope there's something good for breakfast." I said as we left the room.

"I think I smell pancakes" Thalia commented, going up to the Great Dining Room, that was honestly the biggest eating hall I'd ever been to, unless the mortals could come up with something bigger. I don't know why I always say mortals, because I'm one too. I guess being up in Olympus for so long has rubbed off on me. It's not that I think I'm a Goddess or anything…I just act like one sometimes.

"I smell bacon." I added. Sure enough, walking into the Great Dining Room was my favorite breakfast…eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. Complete with my morning cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Yes!" Thalia said happily. It was her favorite breakfast as well.

My father was already at the dining room, reading the New York Times and drinking his cup of morning coffee.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready for the big day?" He asked, handing me and Thalia the comics. Usual morning ritual.

"Yeah. A little nervous, but mostly excited. What time did Apollo say he'd come and take me and Thalia to camp?" I asked

"Why don't I just give you the itinerary for the day?" My dad asked, and gave us an actually itinerary for the day. This was rather bizarre, because my father is _never_ organized enough to think of doing something like a list or an itinerary. It shocked me so much I almost showered my dad with the hot chocolate I was drinking.

"Wow dad. You were busy." I commented

"Yeah well, when it comes to my baby, I don't want anything to go wrong." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee, ignoring the hot chocolate bath I'd almost given him

"Okay, so… wake up at 10:00 by Apollo and Hermes, get dressed, go to breakfast, almost spray dad with hot chocolate, get ready/finish packing, get picked up by Apollo and Argus at 12:00, go to camp, and Mr. D will take care of you from there." I finished

"Wow dad, you knew I was almost going to spray you with hot chocolate?" I asked

"Yeah. Well, Apollo isn't the God of Prophecies for nothing." He chuckled.

"Cool. Are you finished, Thalia?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, getting up. I followed her suite, but went over and kissed my father on the head. "Thanks for breakfast, dad."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Before you leave, make sure you see me one more time so I can do a final check." He said

"Well, of course I would see you one more time anyway to say goodbye." I replied

"True, true. Well, go on, go finish packing." He said, shooing me and Thalia out of the room.

"Okay. Bye dad." I replied, and we left the room and went back to my room.

In my room, we finished packing and lay down on my bead, just talking about the future and all of the fun times we'd had this week.

"What do you think my boarding school will be like? When do you think I'll finally get to meet Percy?" I asked Thalia

"Well, boarding school will just be like regular school except you live there. Of course, you've never been to regular school, so that's kind of hard to explain. I'll explain that to you on our ride there. As for when you meet Percy, well, there's a dance after the first week, which is mostly just orientation, and the dance is sort of a kick off to the beginning of the year. We sort of combine with Percy's boarding school for boys and then that's when you'll most likely meet him. We'll do a lot of stuff with Percy's school, like go on field trips together and stuff." Thalia explained

"Oh. Do you think Percy and I will get along?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I think you'll like each other, definitely. But remember, Percy and I fight all the time. But it might be different with you. Also, he doesn't even know you exist, so we'll probably wait awhile to tell him that you are his sister. Let's just see how you two work as friends." Thalia replied

"Fine. But we should tell him a week after the dance, because it's not fair to him that I know he's my twin brother, but he doesn't know about me." I said

We talked until 12:00 when it was time for me to go. We took our bags downstairs where Apollo and Argus were waiting. I said my last goodbyes to Bessie, my father, and everyone else. Thalia and I got into the car that Apollo had provided, and waved to our family until they were just tiny dots behind us. I turned around and took a big sigh.

"Mortal world, here we come." I said

**A/N: Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. I hope you liked it, and I promise that Payton and Percy will meet in the next chapter. Please remember to REVIEW!!!!**


	7. My Secret Is Revealed

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Oh, by the way, I know Percy attends Goode High School, which is a public school, in the story, but I'm making it an all-boys private school just for the heck of it. In this chapter, I promise, Percy and Payton will meet. The secret will not be revealed, but yes, they will meet. It might not be until the end of the chapter though. Oh, in case you were confused… it is summer, and Payton and Thalia and Percy and Annabeth and all the other campers will be spending the summer at camp. They will then start up school again, and at this rate, I think Percy will find out about the secret at the orientation dance as I originally planned. That is, unless it seems like people have strong opinions about it. Although I did just remember about the cabin issue at camp, so I think I'll forget the whole dance thing and have Percy find out a lot sooner than planned. Sorry about the mix-up, but it just sort of slipped my mind. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! And I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, so thank you! Keep it up!**

We arrived at camp probably at 1:30 or so. We were then greeted by Mr. D and Chiron, who I'd already known because Chiron had been my tutor for a few years during the school year. I also sort of knew Mr. D because I had seen him before at the Winter and Summer Solstice meetings. I was nervous because I saw the cabins and remembered that campers were assigned to cabins by parentage. Guess Percy was going to have to find out a lot sooner about me. Oh well.

"Hey, Thalia." I whispered as we went into the meeting room

"Yeah?" She whispered back

"I think I'm going to have to tell Percy a lot sooner about me. Because campers are assigned to their cabins by parentage, right?" I said

Thalia looked at me, and her eyes widened.

"Oh…" she replied

"Because I think it's going to be a little weird when Percy comes to camp to find me in his cabin. I think that might just raise a bit of question, don't you?" I said

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. Yeah, I guess we will have to tell him sooner. A lot sooner." Thalia replied

"Ahem." Chiron said, clearing his throat. "It's good to see you, Payton."

"You to, Chiron." I replied, smiling

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Mr. D asked, opening a can of Diet Coke

"Oh…Payton, sir." I replied

"I like this girl." Mr. D said to Chiron "I like her a lot more than that Peter kid anyway."

Chiron just rolled his eyes. "Welcome to camp. And as you were just saying, yes, you will have to tell Percy a lot sooner than you thought. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and we could've gotten away with it had it not been for Percy's wish that all demigods be declared."

"Yeah. That's okay, I guess. I don't really mind. I'm just sort of nervous about it." I said, as Thalia and I sat down.

"That's fine. If you would like me to tell him that can be arranged." Chiron said

"No, I think I should be the one to do it. I'm his sister, after all. That way the only person he'd be mad at would be me. And maybe my father." I explained

"I don't think he'll be mad. Well, maybe. But he might also understand. I think he also suspects that a secret has been kept from him, especially after your father hinted to him about more siblings last year." Chiron replied

All of a sudden, a knock came on the door.

"Who is it now?" Mr. D grumbled

"It's Grover." said the voice outside the door

I smiled, because it had been a while since I'd seen Grover

"Come in." Mr. D grumbled again

The door opened, revealing Grover. He'd changed a lot since the last time I saw him…a lot more mature, more confident. He also seemed to be pretty fully grown now, instead of the scrawny little satyr I'd remembered him to be.

"Grover!" I said delightedly, standing up to give him a hug.

"Payton! Thalia! Great to see you guys!" He said

"Yes, yes, now we've had our little reunion, what is it you want, Grover?" Mr. D asked, obviously annoyed by the hugging session we'd been having.

"Aw, Mr. D, do you feel excluded?" Thalia teased something only she could get away with.

"Not in the slightest." Mr. D replied, making a face at Thalia.

"Well, Mr. D, I do have big news. As of now, we have over 100 new campers for the summer, all claimed. It's a good thing we built all the new cabins when we did, otherwise, we'd be done for." Grover reported happily

"That's excellent news." Chiron said

"Oh. Yes, yes, wonderful, more brats for me to take care of." Mr. D muttered, annoyed. Thunder boomed over head.

"Oh shush. Alright, alright, they're wonderful children who will become the greatest heroes." Mr. D said sarcastically

Chiron just smiled.

"Anything else, Grover?" He asked

"Not really. Except, Percy will be arriving any moment, so it will soon be time to spill the beans." Grover finished

"Oh. Right." I commented nervously

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. Percy will love you." Grover said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about if he will love me after I tell him I'm his twin and his parents lied to him his whole life." I replied

"They what?" A voice said behind me. I turned around, and there was Percy. Uh-oh.

**A/N: Hehe, cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Sorry, I just sort of felt like it. But I did tell you they would meet, and they did! Now you get to find out what happens after the big secret was revealed…oh, and sorry it took me a while to update, my 6 month old labradoodle just got her eye removed yesterday and wanted to play with me so I had to of course take a bit of break. But don't worry, I will update asap. Or, as soon as I get enough REVIEWS!!! So remember to REVIEW and I will update more. **


	8. Grover Makes Things Very Awkward

Chapter 8:

"Percy! Hi! Wow this is awkward… This is Payton. She's a new camper. Isn't that great!" Grover rambled on anxiously.

"Oh shut up Goat Boy…you'll just make things worse." Thalia said, glaring at Grover. Grover gulped nervously

"Wait. Was is going on here? Is Payton my sister or not?" Percy asked somewhat impatiently

Both Thalia and Grover opened there mouths, but I said "Wait, guys. Let me tell him."

I turned to Percy and looked him in the eyes. "Percy, your father is Poseidon. Your mother is Sally Jackson. Is this correct?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…but how did you…" Percy began to ask, but I cut him off. This was _so_ not how I imagined telling him, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"Let me explain. Your father is Poseidon. My father is Poseidon. Your mother is Sally Jackson. MY mother is also Sally Jackson. Your birthday is August 18th. MY birthday is August 18th. Your 16 years old; I'm sixteen years old. Do you get where I'm going with this?" I asked

"Wow. That's the way to tell him, Payton. I really like this girl." Mr. D commented, until I gave him my best evil glare and he shut up.

"Uh…you and I have a lot in common?" He asked, avoiding the correct answer purposely.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I'm your twin sister." I snapped, then ran out of the room, needing to get away from it all.

The last I saw of him, Percy was just standing there, mouth wide open, like an idiot.

I ran to the one place I always new would calm me down. I figure I had probably five minutes until Thalia followed me, also knowing where I'd run to. The beach.

I jogged along the shore, listening to the waves go in and out, hearing the seagulls call out, and listening to the monsters make noises in the woods. After a while, I just stopped. Bending down with my hands on my knees, I prayed to my dad that he would get me through this. It was so much harder than I thought it would be. I don't know why I imagined it being this great reunion with hugging and "Oh my gods, I don't believe it." Well I got the "Oh my gods I don't believe it" part down, but the rest, forget it. Percy probably never wanted to see me again. He probably wished I never existed.

I sat down on the sand, unable to function properly standing up. I sat with my arms on my knees and my face in my hands. It was only my first day in the mortal world, and already I was wishing I could go home. I couldn't give up though. I'd worked hard to be here, and I knew it would be hard staying. I had to stay and prove myself. I had to make my father proud.

Just as I had suspected, I heard someone come up behind me. I sighed, expecting Thalia. But when the voice spoke, it wasn't Thalia.

"Hey" The voice said quietly. It was Percy.

I turned around to see my twin brother. He sat down next to me, and I just stared at the waves, unable to look him in the face.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm sorry I was such an idiot back there, but ask Thalia. I'm not the greatest when it comes to receiving news such as that. It was horrible when I found out I was a half-blood." He said

"I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. If you want me to leave, I'll go." I replied, turning to look at him.

"Go? Why would I want you to go? I really want to know you more. I think it's cool that I have a twin sister. I mean, now I can have someone else in my cabin besides Tyson. He's our half brother." Percy sort of babbled at me.

I gave him a small smile. "You're not mad?" I asked

"Of course not. I'm kind of confused. Kind of mad at our parents for not telling me. But at least you told me. I mean, sure it wasn't the greatest timing, but timing has never been on my side." Percy said.

"Same here." I replied "I'm glad you're not mad. I know I would be if I found out I had a twin after all this time. I'm surprised you're even talking to me. Hey, how did you know where to find me, by the way?" I asked

"Because you're my twin. Even though I just met you, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Plus, this is where I always go when I need to be alone. I kind of figured you would too, considering were both children of Poseidon. The ocean is what we know best.

"This is true." I said.

Then I heard another person coming. This time, it _was_ actually Thalia. "Hey, Percy, if you're doing anything to hurt her, you might want to start running now." She said protectively. I rolled my eyes, and Percy smiled.

"You'll have to forgive her. She's very protective of me." I said

"I figured that much." Percy replied

"It's okay Thalia. Percy was actually helping me." I explained, removing the piece of hair that hung over my eye and tucked it back behind my ear.

"Good. Because I didn't feel like killing Percy just yet." Thalia replied, sitting down with us.

"So is everything okay with you two?" She asked, concerned

"Yeah, we're okay." We both said. We then grinned.

"Oh great, now you've started on that thing. Creeps." Thalia commented

"We are not creeps." We replied together

"Ugh, forget I even said anything." She said, annoyed

We smiled again.

"So, you ready to go back?" Percy asked me

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, getting up.

"Aw man, I just sat down" Thalia groaned "Help me up" she ordered. I grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up. After she was balanced, she brushed the sand off of her. Percy was the last one to get up, and then we started walking back to the Big House.

**A/N: So there you go. Their first real conversation. Hope you liked it! I will update more as soon as I get enough reviews to make me feel…energized to. Whatever you want to call it. So please, if you would like to find out more of the story, REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. I Get My Bones Crushed By A Cyclops

Chapter 9:

Percy, Thalia and I walked back to the Big House just as a whole bunch of other campers showed up. Annabeth was already there, directing traffic, but then she spotted Percy. She ran up to him and they started making out.

"Gross, guys, Jeeze, get a room." Thalia said.

"THALIA!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly, and gave her a big hug. Then she turned to me.

"Who is this?" She asked, curiously

"This…is… kind of a long story." Percy said. I grinned, and he smiled back. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and I knew what she was thinking.

"Why don't we go over to the eating area and I'll explain everything." Percy said, slipping his hand into Annabeth's. Her eyes softened.

"Okay." She replied with a sigh, and we walked over and sat at the Poseidon table. Thunder rumbled as we all sat down. Percy rolled his eyes and I made a face.

Percy began his explanation. "So, I arrived here pretty early so I could hang out with Grover and talk to Chiron about the prophecy. Then Grover started acting really weird." "Weirder than normal?" Thalia teased "Hey!" Grover said defensively

"Oh shut up. Continue, please, Percy." Annabeth ordered

"So anyway. Grover was acting weird and said he had to get over to the Big House. He told me to stay put and ran to the Big House. He was there for about 5 or so minutes and I started getting curious. And impatient. So I went over to the Big House and heard voices coming from the meeting room. So I opened the door and walked in just in time to hear Payton say "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about if he will love me after I tell him I'm his twin and his parents lied to him his whole life." After that, she told me the whole story and ran out of the room. I followed her to the beach and we talked and now everything is hunky-dory." Percy finished.

"Wow. So you guys are twins?" Annabeth asked

"Seems like it." Percy said

"My name's Payton, by the way." I introduced. "

"Well, you already know that I'm Annabeth." She said, actually smiling for real now.

"Well this is great I'm glad everything got settled out." Grover exclaimed hurriedly, for a bunch of his satyrs just arrived with more campers. "I have to go; I'll see you guys at dinner."

We said our goodbyes and Grover went over to the newest arrivals to give directions.

"Well, I think I should go settle in. I really want to unpack." I said, and stood up. " I'll come with." Thalia said

"I'll see you at dinner." Percy replied, and he and Annabeth got up. "Want to go down to the beach?" He asked

"Sure. Sounds great. I'll race you!" Annabeth replied, and started to run.

"Hey, not fair! Head start!" Percy called after her, and ran away

"Let's go. You can show me where my cabin is." I said, and Thalia put her arm around me. "Hey, do they know about you yet? I mean…not being a Hunter?" I asked curiously

"I think Grover knows. He's good at sensing that sort of stuff. Which means Percy and Annabeth will know soon." She said

"Okay" I replied "As long as I'm not the only one who knows. Not that I wouldn't keep your secret, but it would just…be sort of hard."

"I understand completely, considering that's how I felt about you." She said "Ah…here it is…the cabin of Poseidon."

"Wow! This is so cool!" I exclaimed, walking inside. Inside, we also found Tyson, sitting on his bed, building some sort of metal thing or another.

"Hey Tyson, big guy" Thalia said, patting his back.

"THALIA!" Tyson said excitedly, giving her a huge hug.

"Tyson…Tyson, ribs. Ouch. Ribs…" Thalia said

Tyson let go. "Who's that?" he asked

"Tyson, this is your half sister Payton. Payton is Percy's twin sister." Thalia explained gently

"Sister!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, and rushed over to give me a big, bone-crushing hug. Finally, he let go.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"Sister take this bed" he said, pointing to one of the empty bunks in the cabin.

"Okay." I agreed, and I put all of my bags down on the bed.

"Well, Tyson, it was really nice meeting you. I'm going to go sort some things out with Chiron, but I'll see you at dinner, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Tyson replied, and we left the cabin.

"So what did you think?" Thalia asked, throwing her arm over my shoulder

"He seems pretty cool. It's interesting that he's a Cyclops." I commented, as we walked around

"Well, let me show you my cabin." Thalia said

Zeus's cabin was pretty neat. It smelled like the sky, like a storm was coming or something. I secretly liked mine better, but that's just because I'm a child of Poseidon.

We hung out in Thalia's cabin for the rest of the afternoon, because she was an only child. We talked a lot about Percy and Annabeth, and I came to the conclusion that as long as Percy was happy, I was pretty much okay with it. Plus Annabeth seemed pretty cool anyway, or at least once you got her off of my brother.

All of a sudden, we heard the conch signal that it was time for dinner. Percy rounded me and Tyson up and we marched over the Dining Hall. Thalia just walked over by herself. As usual, there was the long line of Herme's kids. I rolled my eyes, thinking about Uncle Hermes and his inability to resist mortal women.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the table to silence us. He raised his goblet and shouted "To the Gods!"

"To the Gods!" We all chorused. Then, we went up with our plates to the fire and scrapped of some food into it. When it was my turn, I thought "Thanks, dad. Thanks for letting me come. And thanks for letting things work out between me and Percy. I love you." I felt the breeze of sea air blow through and knew that my dad was with me.

Percy, Tyson and I sat at our table and ate dinner. Percy kept looking longingly over at the Athena table, at Annabeth. There were some tables that had only one kid at it, like Zeus's table, and Hade's table, with just Thalia and some kid named Nico who had helped save camp. Tyson just ate his dinner. I was also staring intently at the Athena table, but obviously not at Annabeth. There was a boy at that table who was really, really hot and I just couldn't look away. But I forced myself to look away to make faces at Thalia, who I knew would get suspicious if she saw me staring at the guy.

After dinner, Thalia and I walked around for a while. I really wanted to ask her who the guy was, but I just couldn't get the courage to. After a while, Thalia and I came to the sword-fighting arena. We lay down flat on our backs on the floor just to talk.

"So. What do you think of being in the mortal world so far?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"Well, I like camp. But considering it's a camp for half bloods, I can't really say I've been in the mortal world, at least not really." I said.

"See any guys that you might like?" she asked

"How the heck did you know?" I asked, not even bothering to deny it. With Thalia, there were no secrets.

"Aw… so did you?" she asked impatiently

"Well, there was one guy at the Athena table who looked promising.

"The really, really hot one?" She asked

"Yeah." I said

"If I'm right, I believe you are talking about Malcolm." She explained "I could introduce you if you wanted." She said smiling

"No…not yet. I need to figure out my feelings first. I also want to take it slow when it comes to guys." I replied

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he attends school with Percy." She said

"Oh…well I guess that's comforting. Sort of." I replied

"Cool." She said

We stayed there talking until bedtime. Then we walked over to the cabins and said goodnight, departing into our separate cabins.

I changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and shorts and, saying goodnight to Percy and Tyson, fell asleep. It was the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I really like writing it. Oh, and I know Malcolm probably really doesn't go to Percy's school, but I just made it that way. Please REVIEW!!**


	10. I Meet a Pegasus With Bad News

Chapter 10:

I woke up to the sound of thunder rumbling off in the distance. Soon after I awoke, Percy got up and switched the light on.

"Ugh, Percy it's not time to get up already, is it?" I groaned tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry Payton. We have Ancient Greek first, then one-on-one sword fighting, then crafts, then finally archery. Today's kind of jam packed with stuff." Percy explained, and then went into the bathroom to get changed.

After breakfast we went to Ancient Greek, which was extremely easy for me because that's what I often spoke at home. Percy, on the other hand, was another case. He was okay at it but had a lot of trouble. I had to whisper him a lot of the answers which didn't really help him much. He and I then had one-on-one sword fighting. Surprisingly he didn't kick my butt in that either. Although maybe that's not so surprising considering I was trained under only the best swordfighters. Percy taught me a lot, though, because while he didn't have the training I had, he had a lot more real-world experience. Then after lunch we had crafts and archery. Arts and crafts was fun because I got to build stuff with metal. Archery with Chiron was a lot of fun too. Luckily, I kicked Percy's butt in archery because I learned from Uncle Apollo, and even as a daughter of Poseidon, archery was always a strength of mine. Sort of interesting, but I was cool with it.

I think my favorite activity was probably sword fighting, mostly because I got to spend time with Percy. It was funny, because we are really well matched skill-level wise because of our being twins. It was like we could sense our every move even before it was performed, so we were both extremely skilled in defense.

After archery, we had an hour of free time. I got to hang out with Thalia and talk with her.

"So, how'd your first day go?" She asked me, when I was done putting away my archery equipment.

"It was good. The only thing Percy's slightly better at me in is sword fighting, and that's only because of experience. Otherwise I pretty much kick butt." I sort of jokingly bragged.

"Wow. That's great. Of course, you haven't done all the activities, but that's still good for the first day." Thalia commented

"True. I still have wrestling, rock climbing, foot racing, canoeing, and swimming." I said, looking at my schedule.

"Yeah. You and I get to do rock climbing together!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'll bet Grover's going to cream us though. Being half-goat and all." I replied

"True. But that's okay. You don't have to be the best at _everything_ you know." Thalia said

"I know. But I just feel like I have to prove myself, and I'll be disappointed if I don't do well, so I push myself a lot harder than I probably need to." I explained as we walked down towards the canoe lake.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Just do the best you can, but don't go over your limit." She advised

I sighed. "I'll try."

"So, what do you think you're favorite activity was?" She asked

"I'd say sword fighting, because Percy and I got to spend time with each other and we were really well matched. It was almost like we could read each other's thoughts and block all of our moves because we knew what the other person was going to do." I explained

"It's the twin thing." Thalia said

"The only bad thing about it was that I kept on thinking about Luke, since he was the one who taught me how to fight." I said softly.

"Oh." Thalia said, voice trailing off

"It's just, I don't know. I'm so confused sometimes. It's so frustrating. Because of Luke, I now have such a hard time trusting people. I mean, I can trust you, obviously. But when I meet other people I always think of betrayal and it just hurts." I tried to explain

"I can understand that. I have a similar problem. But for me, I don't really have a problem trusting people. It's just, when the earn my trust, I tend to keep them at bay so they can't get close enough to me to break my trust." Thalia commented

"I do know this about you." I replied

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah. Thalia, I know you really really well. I think I know you better than anybody. Maybe even myself." I admitted

"I feel the same way about you. I can always read your emotions and sense what you're feeling." Thalia said

"I know what you mean." I sighed again

We walked in silence for a while, just thinking. That was one of the great things about our friendship. We could go a long time and not say anything and it wouldn't be awkward. That's a true friendship.

All of a sudden, a big shape formed in the sky. As it grew closer, I could see it was Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus.

_"Hey, do you know where Percy is?" _he asked me

"Not really sure. Probably with Annabeth. Wait, how did you know I could understand you?" I asked him out loud.

_"You've got the Poseidon sense. Plus, I've heard about you._" He replied

"Oh. So, what do you need Percy for? Anything I can do?" I asked

_"Oh. Actually, maybe you can help…and the daughter of Zeus_" he said, looking at Thalia.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked

_"It's about the new Seer. I think she's in some kind of trouble. She had a prophecy a little while ago, but I think it reached the wrong ears or something."_ Blackjack explained.

Thalia looked at me questioningly. "What does he want?" She asked

"He says it's about some new Seer. He thinks she's in some kind of trouble after a prophecy she had. He said he thinks it reached the wrong ears or something.

Thalia's eyes grew worried. "Ask him if Rachel was acting funny or different after she delivered the prophecy. Also, ask him what he means by "reached the wrong ears"

_"Don't worry, I heard her._" Blackjack said, as I opened my mouth to repeat Thalia's questions _"I saw Rachel looking very scared, and she was muttering to herself. Then she went into her cave, but didn't come out. I'm afraid a monster might have gotten to her. We might want to also call Lord Apollo. He could help, for Rachel is his responsibility. Or whatever." _Blackjack explained

"Thanks." I replied to Blackjack, and then repeated what Blackjack had said to Thalia.

Thalia's mouth turned into a frown and she looked worried. She thought hard for a while.

Meanwhile, I took out my cell phone and opened it to get the Drachma.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous cell phones are?" Thalia screeched, and grabbed it from my hands.

"Yes, I do, but it's a magic item from Uncle Apollo. I was going to press the button to get a Drachma to IM Apollo so he could help us." I explained, while trying to grab the cell phone out of Thalia's grasp. 

Thalia said "Oh. Sorry.", and returned the cell phone to me. I sighed impatiently and opened it again, this time pressing the number two. Out popped a gold Drachma. I took it, and said "Oh Iris, goddess of messages, please take this offering." and threw it into a little pond that was by the lake. (**A/N: I don't know if there actually is a pond by the lake, but I just put one there for convenience.)**

All of a sudden, a vision appeared, and I saw my Uncle Apollo in Olympus.

"Uncle Apollo!" I called. He turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise, happiness, and finally concern.

"Hey kiddo. How's it going? Hope everything's okay." He said, sitting down on a bench.

"We're okay. I love camp. There's just been a bit of trouble with your new Seer." I explained

"Rachel?" Apollo asked, eyes narrowing in concern.

"Yeah." I said, and explained the whole scene that Blackjack had seen to him

"That can't be good. Meet me at Rachel's cave. Hopefully we can sort things out." He said.

"Okay. See you then." I replied, and the image disappeared

**A/N: Wow! Another really long chapter. Hope you liked it. At first I wasn't going to include the whole Seer thing, but then I thought it made things a little more interesting. But you guys are the judges of that. So please, REVIEW so I know how I did. **


	11. Interrupting Cow Goes Moo

Chapter 11: Interrupting Cow Goes Moo

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is sort of an intermission because I realized I didn't really put in descriptions of all my characters. Don't worry, I'll update more after this, I just thought it might be nice to know what they look like. So here they are. I kind of changed Thalia's description a teeny tiny bit. Also, Percy and Annabeth are the same as the book. So really I'm just describing Thalia and Payton. If you want descriptions of anyone else, just ask.**

**Oh, and for those of you who have been confused but have been nice enough to help me clear it up, I know I messed up on the whole family order and stuff. I thought I would put it in this chapter in case it just gets too confusing because I'm keeping the way I have it…just because changing it would probably cause even more confusion. So here's the real deal, thanks to my helpful reviewers ****bewilder22** **and ****ThaliaGrace04**** (That was not sarcastic, by the way- I really am grateful, I was really confusing myself for a while.)**

**And actually, I've decided from now on, to avoid ALL confusion, I'm just going to skip the Uncle and Niece and stuff. I'm just either not going to give the Gods/Goddesses a title or just call them Lord or God or whatever. All in favor say Aye! All apposed say Ney! Yippee no more confusion! I hope…**

**The REAL Family Stuff:**

Hera, Demeter, Zeus, Hades, and Hestia are all the SIBLINGS of Poseidon.  
Poseidon's Mom and dad are Kronos and Rhea. (her grandparents)

Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Haphaestus, and Aphrodite  
are all children of Zeus, which makes them Payton's cousins.

**Descriptions:**

Payton:

Payton is tall, slender, and athletic looking. She doesn't really look that much like Percy- they are fraternal twins. She has long, sandy, wavy hair and sharp blue eyes. You can see a facial resemblance between her and Percy, but it's mostly in the personality.

Thalia:

Thalia has a definite bad-ass punk attitude. She's got straight black hair that just passes her shoulders, with side bangs and a sly smile that just reads trouble. She once got her nose pierced but took it out per Payton's opinion. She is medium height, but don't let that fool you. She's tough enough to take down anyone, especially if they hurt Payton.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the inconvenience but felt it necessary to the story. I know for me at least, it makes things easier if I can picture what's happening. I hope it clears things up if you were confused. Okay, here's the real story.**

**STORY:**

Blackjack flew Thalia and me up to Rachel's cave. It was pretty impressive that he could take both of us at the same time. Usually, Pegasi could only take one at a time, but Thalia and I were both so light that apparently he found it possible. I was good with that.

Thalia had her arms wrapped around me and her face buried in my neck because of her fear of heights. I was really, really happy and for some reason my face felt bright red even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about and my heart wouldn't stop fluttering. It was really weird.

Blackjack soared through the sky and finally landed at Rachel's cave. Thalia and I dismounted, and I could her Thalia sigh with relief, which made me smile.

We met Apollo at the cave's mouth.

"Lord Apollo!" I cried, and gave him a hug. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him until I saw him.

"Hey, there Payton, how's it going?" Apollo asked, giving me a hug. He nodded to Thalia "Hey Thalia."

"Hey Apollo. So, do you have any idea what the problem is here?" Thalia asked when we were done hugging

"Well, I was just about to go in to find out where Rachel was. Want to come with?" He asked

"Yeah, sure." Thalia replied, and I followed.

"Woah, woah there little niece of mine. You are definitely not coming with us." Apollo said firmly

"But Apollo, I have to go. This is the chance to prove myself. You said yourself that I just need more confidence. Well, it's events like these that will give me that confidence." I argued

"No. Your father would kill me if anything happened to you." Apollo argued back.

"But if something happens to _you_ how will I know unless I'm there to witness it? You could turn evil for all I know, but I wouldn't know because I wouldn't have actually seen it happen." I contradicted

Lord Apollo sighed. "I guess you make a point there. Fine, you can come. But only if you promise to stay in between me and Thalia, and if I order you to leave, you will do so immediately and no questions asked."

I said excitedly "Yeah! Sure, no problemo."

So Apollo went first, I followed him, and Thalia came last. Blackjack just said to me _"I'll wait outside and stand guard"_

I nodded back to him to signal that I'd gotten the message.

We walked quite a few ways down a slope in Rachel's cave. It was actually pretty sweet, with all sorts of high-tech games and equipment and stuff. My ADHD mind was wondering which Mario Party Rachel liked best and if she had Mario Party 8 on the Wii.

We kept walking, but then we heard a sound. That was when we smartly stopped walking. The sound grew a little louder- it was like a groan. Apollo said, "That's definitely Rachel. I can't tell if she's hurt or sick or what. I've got to go check on her. Yes, you guys can come with me but stick close to each other and if I tell you to leave, run." He ordered

We both nodded our heads to indicate that we understood.

"Good." Apollo said. We kept walking a little ways and came to a door. The groans were growing louder and louder at every step we took. I was kind of wishing that Percy was there.

We all stopped at the door. Apollo said, "Stand back." So Thalia and I took a step back, and Apollo turned the knob. We immediately wish he hadn't.

**A/N: Ooo, cliffhanger! Sort of. Well, I hope that chapter cleared things up for those who were confused and/or noticed my inability to correctly do the whole family stuff. I apologize for that, but luckily I got help and now hopefully it's all sorted out. So yeah, I know that was kind of a short chapter due to the introduction, but don't worry I will write more soon. Just so long as you keep up your end of the deal…aka REVIEW! well jk you don't have to review, but it would be nice if you did. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now. Please REVIEW!!**


	12. Blame It On The Pegasi

Chapter 12:

Apollo slowly opened the door to see Rachel and Malcolm in an intense make-out session, complete with groaning, obviously. We were shocked; jaws dropped open and everything! It was so weird and…unexpected.

"Well, I guess Blackjack was wrong about the evil monster thing…I wonder what he was _on_ when he saw Rachel? I whispered, first one to break the silence. Of course, this got Malcolm and Rachel's attention very quickly. They broke apart and straightened themselves out, looking very guilty.

"Uh…hey guys." Rachel said awkwardly

"Wow Rachel…totally something unexpected. Blackjack claimed that he saw you in trouble or something…wow this is weird." Thalia commented

"Yeah…I was just going to ask what you guys were doing here." Malcolm said

"Yeah…that was it…so I guess we'll go now…" Apollo said, and Thalia and I started out the door "Sorry about that…"

"That's okay. I guess you can never be too sure when it comes to evil…I wonder what Blackjack was sensing" Rachel replied

"Well, you know, Pegasi have weird emotions…they can sense evil really well, but sometimes they get confused with other human emotions, so that's probably what happened. Plus, your cave is somewhat close to where the Labyrinth opening used to be, so maybe that has something to do with it." I explained, trying to make sense out of the confusion myself.

Rachel said "I guess that makes sense. Well, see you guys later."

We took the hint. "Yeah…bye…"

We exited the cave.

_"So, did you find anything?"_ Blackjack asked

"If by "anything" you mean Rachel in a serious lip-locking session with Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm, then yeah, we found something." I said sarcastically

"_Ew…gross. TMI. That's weird though. I'm sorry, I could've sworn I sensed something…evil."_ Blackjack apologized

"That's okay." Then I gave him the theory I'd given Rachel and Malcolm. "Plus, who knows? You could be correct after all. Maybe there is something evil stirring, but we just can't find it. It's something to look into."

_"Thanks_." Blackjack said sheepishly.

_"_No problem. Now, could you fly us back to camp, please?" I asked "Oh, sorry you had to come all this way, Apollo." I apologized

"That's okay. I'm glad you did call me, especially if something evil _had_ been attacking Rachel." Apollo said

"True. But the only thing attacking Rachel was Malcolm. And the last time I checked, he wasn't evil." I joked

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get going. If you ever need anything, you know who to call." Apollo said, and then disappeared.

Thalia and I climbed on Blackjack's back. Thalia wrapped her arms around my waist again and I felt that same weird feeling again. We got to camp about ten minutes before dinner. We got off Blackjack's back.

"Thanks for the ride. Here, I've got something for you." I said, and gave him sugar cubes I'd found.

"_Thanks a lot, Payton! I'm really sorry about the mix-up, but I'll keep an eye on the place just in case._" Blackjack said.

"No problem. That's a good idea. Well, we've got to get going. I'll see you around." I replied

"_Bye."_ He said, and flew off to his next misadventure.

Thalia grinned at me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh…nothing. It's just kind of funny…I guess you don't have to worry about Malcolm anymore." She said

I elbowed her jokingly in the side. "Gee, thanks for reminding me. I'll bet my face was as red as a tomato when we walked in on them." I commented

"No, not really, now that you say that." Thalia said as we walked over to the cabin area so we could eat dinner.

As soon as we got to the cabins, conch call signaled dinner.

"See you at dinner." We said, and departed as I got in line with Percy and Tyson.

At dinner, I didn't start at Malcolm like I had the previous night. Instead, I just looked at Thalia and made faces at her.

After dinner, we had a sing-a-long at the campfire held by the Apollo cabin. Thalia and I sat next to each other and I entertained her with my dirtier versions of some of the songs. They were quite entertaining if I do say so myself. Not really inappropriate, per se, but…changed a bit. Like the changed version of Jingle Bells or whatever.

After the campfire, it was time for bed. I said goodnight to Thalia and went inside my cabin with Percy and Tyson. After saying goodnight to them, I rolled over on one side to face the wall and thought for a while. I mostly thought about Thalia and what those weird feelings could mean. I decided that if they really started to effect me, I would talk to Apollo about it. God of Prophecies and all. That was basically my last thought until I slipped into unconsciousness and fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so hope you liked that chapter! Probably not what you expected, eh? Oh well, I thought I'd add some humor to it. But what about those weird feelings Payton is having for Thalia…hmm tricky tricky. Oh, and that was probably my last update for a while because tomorrow I'll be skiing. Ooo, skiing in 25 degrees weather with 20% wind or whatever. Fun. Definitely how I want to spend one of my last days of freedom…not. Oh well, skiing's usually fun, so hopefully it doesn't get too bad. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Please remember to REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Buttons buttons so many buttons!

Chapter 13:

I woke up the next morning to the sound of loud laughter outside my door. I groaned and grimaced at the soreness in my shoulder and back from sword fighting. I grimaced again when I remembered that I had wrestling, foot racing, and swimming, rock climbing, and canoeing today. Not the best thing for a sore body. Oh well. Nobody ever said being a half-blood was easy.

The first activity of the morning that we had was wrestling. When I got on the mat, I knew right away it was a bad idea. I mean, sure, I can fight. But I hate fighting when I'm not defending myself. I mean, I know it's for practice and I'm no pacifist, but it just makes me uncomfortable. I don't know why, it just does.

So as soon as I got on the mat, I was partnered with a daughter of Aries…Clarisse. I knew Clarisse was nice (or had been changed from really mean to okay, anyway) but I also knew that she was one girl who could pulverize me just by blinking. So of course I was down on the floor in two seconds flat.

Clarisse helped me up and was a really good sport about it. "Sorry, I tend to get overzealous when it comes to wrestling. You can just ask your brother." She explained

"No problem. Wrestling's not really my thing anyway." I replied

"Well, if you ever want to practice or need help, I'd be glad to train you. You've definitely got potential." Clarisse said

"Thanks!" I replied

Percy looked at me and Clarisse, somewhat shocked. "You were never that nice when you pulverized _me_." He commented

"Yeah, well, Seaweed Brain, you're a dude. You're sort of expected to be able to fight. I know your sister can be a good fighter when she wants to be, which is why I was nice to her." Clarisse explained

"Gee thanks." Percy said sarcastically

"Hey, you shouldn't be so afraid of a girl." Clarisse argued back

"Yeah, yeah. I guess that's true." Percy agreed. Clarisse smiled triumphantly.

We stayed at wrestling for an hour, and I improved only somewhat. The last time we wrestled, it took Clarisse 10 seconds to pulverize me instead of 2. I improved!

After wrestling, we had rock climbing with Thalia. Another thing that was not such a great idea for me. Thalia and Grover both kicked my butts. Even Percy beat me. I almost got burned by the lava. My shirt got scorched. But I still made it up to the top, which I guess was okay. Well, obviously it was okay because that meant I was alive. But it was still one of the most torturous hours of my life.

We had an hour of free time before lunch, so Thalia and I went to the beach and talked. She liked to brag about how she beat me at rock climbing. But then I challenged her to a swim race and that shut her up really quick. I was really looking forward to this afternoon. Well, not the foot racing. But as a child of Poseidon, I figured I'd be pretty good with canoeing and swimming.

I was correct about the foot racing. The Nymphs who raced my brother and I left us in the dust. They said not to worry, because they had had millennia of practice "running away from love-sick gods. Still, it was embarrassing to be beaten by a tree". (A/N: Rick's words, not mine. Or close to them, anyway.)

The rest of the afternoon got a lot better. Percy and I had a lot of fun racing in canoeing. Swimming was great too, but we got a little carried away and almost caused a mini tsunami. I don't know how, it just happened. It's all okay now, though.

After swimming, we washed up and went to dinner. It was the same as usual, with me making faces at Thalia and Percy staring longingly at Annabeth, and Tyson just sitting quietly eating his dinner. Or at least, I thought it was going to be just another normal night. Until the announcement came for Capture the Flag.

After dinner, Mr. D stood up to make announcements.

"Tonight, as you all know, is Capture the Flag. The two leading teams are Ares and Apollo. Now, because there are so many new cabins thanks to Mr. Johnson, I will not announce whose team is with whom. That's for your cabin leaders to figure out. Oh, and the Canoeing Races for Friday have been postponed to Saturday. That's all." Mr. D announced. A cheer of excitement roared up from the cabins.

"So, Percy, who's team are we on?" I asked, as we got ready for Capture the Flag.

"We will be allying ourselves with Apollo tonight. We'll be with Athena, Zeus, Artemis, Demeter and Hephaestus. Along with Nemesis and a few other minor Gods and Goddesses that are too many to name. Everyone else is siding with Ares. (**A/N: I'm not sure how correct this is, but it's the best I could do.**)

"Awesome! So, are magical items allowed in this Capture the Flag game?" I asked as we got ready

"Yup. You have any?" Percy asked curiously

"Yeah…three…I have a cell phone, bracelet, and a pencil/ fishing pole/ my sword." I said, showing him the items.

"Cool…" Percy said a little jealously.

"Yeah…the phone's from Apollo, the pencil is from dad, and the bracelet is from Hermes." I explained

Percy suddenly pressed one of the buttons, and out popped my bow and arrow.

"Woah! That's sweet! What else does it do?" Percy asked excitedly

"Oh, a whole bunch of stuff. The bracelet turns me invisible." I replied

"Oh, sort of like Annabeth's hat." Percy said

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what have you got?" I asked, even though I already knew about Riptide.

"Oh. I have this." He said, and sure enough, produced a pen from his pocket. Uncapping it, he drew out his sword. "Riptide."

"Nice! That's so cool." I exclaimed, running my hand over Riptide.

"Can I see your sword? I've never really gotten to see it up close." Percy asked.

"Sure." I said. I pressed the button that would reveal my sword.

**"**Sapheneia**" **I said, giving it to Percy

"Clarity" Percy translated

"Or clearness, lucidity, eloquence, etc" I finished

"Wow. That's pretty sweet." Percy admired, giving Sapheneia back to me. I closed it and put it away in my jacket pocket.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh, and I have a shield that looks like a watch." Percy added, showing me his watch. "Tyson made it." He pressed a button, and a beautifully made shield popped up.

"Wow!" I breathed in awe. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah. Saved my life a few times, too." Percy replied, putting his shield away. "Well, you ready for some action?" he asked

"Um…I hope so." I said, somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be great. Just watch out for Clarisse's spear. It's electric." Percy warned

"Thanks." I said, and the three of us (me, Percy, and Tyson) left the cabin to go meet our fate in Capture the Flag.

**A/N: Hey! Wow, took me a while to finish that chapter. Hope you liked it. Any ideas, questions, comments, or criticisms, please REVIEW or PM me!**


	14. Games and Monsters and Kissing oh my!

Chapter 14:

I don't think a person has ever experienced capture the flag until they've experienced it demigod style at Camp Half-Blood. It's freaking incredible. All over the place, you can hear swords clanging against each other, people screaming in a heat of passion, feet, and the groans of fighters when they loose and cries of joy when they win. I was on the more offensive side, looking for the flag. I saw Annabeth put her cap on and grin at me. I smiled back and rubbed my bracelet. I went completely invisible. It was so awesome!

So, Annabeth and I made our way through the forest, starting at the South Woods. Monsters stared in our direction, but gave no notice that they knew something was there. We passed by Percy fighting with someone from the Ares cabin. We then passed Malcolm from Athena, and I grimaced thinking of him and Rachel.

A little while later, we passed by Thalia. I smiled with satisfaction as I heard her defeating some guy from Hermes.

We entered the North Woods after crossing the creek. I could tell Annabeth had a plan, but I really had no idea what it was. All I knew was that I was assigned her back up in case she needed some assistance in retrieving the flag.

After a while, I began to sense that something was wrong. I mean, I felt okay, but it was just sort of a sickish feeling. It was kind of like the feeling that occurs when someone is watching you. Turns out, I was 100% correct.

Annabeth and I were running through the woods. At least, I _thought_ Annabeth and I were running through the woods. After a while, I began to realize, I was alone. And it was quiet; no more campers were shouting, no more swords were clanging against each other. And did I mention I was very, very alone?

I thought the best thing to do would be to keep running until I came out of the North Woods. As I ran, I heard whispers. And more whispers. To me, they seemed deafening. Every step I took seemed to pound into the earth. All of a sudden, I tripped over a fallen tree branch and fell, my ankle making a loud crack as I hit the ground. At this point, I was moaning in pain.

I felt something breathing down my neck. I turned around slowly, still on the ground, and my mouth opened in fright.

Behind me was this huge Choromande. The Choromande are a tribe of Indian men with hair-covered bodies, dog's teeth and a horrible scream in place of speech. They are basically a type of ape.

All of a sudden, I wasn't so alone. Of course, my first thought was, "Why the heck are the Choromande here? Don't they live in India?" my second thought was "oh Styx, this is not good. How the heck do I fight with a probably broken ankle?" and by that point, my arm was in a lot of pain also after I'd landed on it.

The Choromande that was behind me had horrible yellow eyes that glared at me. I did the best thing that I could think of. I took out my sword. And that was my fatal mistake.

As soon as I took out my sword I almost slapped myself in the forehead. The Choromande do not take well to weapons, especially swords. As soon as I took it out, I knew I was dead.

The loud pitch scream came soon after. I quickly put my sword in my pocket and covered my ears and shut my eyes. Then, a bunch of other Choromande appeared. The only reason I knew that was because they were screaming as well.

I screwed my eyes shut even tighter and prayed to my father and all of the gods to please let someone hear this.

I was slouched on the ground when I heard the footsteps sprinting through the forest. I opened my eyes to see Chiron, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth all standing there. I was confused as to why the Choromande's scream was not affecting them. Then I saw that they were wearing the ear buds. These ear buds were meant especially for fighting the Choromande.

Percy yelled and drew out his sword. Unfortunately, I didn't know what happened next, because that's when I blacked out.

I groaned in pain and squinted my eyes from the bright light as I awoke. I also tasted something buttery in my mouth. Then I realized it was nectar and ambrosia.

With my blurred vision, I could just make out the image of Thalia.

"Oh thank the gods." She breathed. "Payton, sweetie? Can you hear me?" she asked

I mumbled "Thalia."

She smiled a great big smile just then and there. That's when my vision seemed to clear up all the way.

She breathed a sigh of relief and brushed some hair away from my face. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She scolded lightly to me.

"Sorry." I muttered "Wasn't my fault. Stupid monsters."

"It's okay. We scared them away." Thalia said

"What? You only scared them away? You didn't kill them!" I exclaimed, sitting straight up. "I have to go after them. I have to destroy them! I can't let them get away."

"Woah, there, babe. Calm down. You won't be fighting any monsters any time soon. You have to get your strength back. And I can't let you near those creatures again. I almost lost you, and I can't go through that. I just can't." Thalia said, pushing me back down.

"But Thalia…" I whined

"No. No complaining or I'll leave" she threatened

I pouted. "Fine." I sighed.

Thalia sat on my bed.

"I know you want to go out and fight. But as I said, I can't loose you. Do you have any idea how scared I was when you wouldn't wake up? You've been out for four days!" Thalia exclaimed

"Four…days?" I asked, shocked

"Yes. I can't loose you, and I won't loose you." She said, looking seriously in my eyes. That's when she kissed me.

**A/N: Aha! A little twist there…hope you like that chapter. Also hope none of you are homophobes, but that's how I wanted this story to play out…Anyway, let me know what you think. REVIEW!!! Good bad or ugly. Ha jk. Try to be nice, please…I don't appreciate flames. Constructive criticism, yes. Flames, no. REVIEW!**


	15. I Get Offers from a Centaur

Chapter 15:

I couldn't breath. It was like she was sucking all the air out of me. There were fireworks. Oh, yes. There were fireworks. I didn't want it to end. I was in love. Love. That was what I'd been feeling towards Thalia. I think, deep down, I knew that's what it was. But I didn't want to accept it because I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Now I knew.

We broke apart after kissing for about 3 minutes or so. I looked at her; she looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad…it's just… I love you." Thalia said, looking at me anxiously.

That's when I kissed her back.

Of course, when _I_ kissed her, we got interrupted. By the booming sound of thunder. She broke it off first.

"Styx!" she cursed. More thunder.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care. If They have anything to say about it, they can speak to us. Not just boom about it. I love you too." I said

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Thalia said, moving in closed and putting her arms around me. I rested my head on her chest.

"I am so madly in love with you you wouldn't believe it." I said, raising my head up to kiss her again.

"Oh, I'd probably believe it. But that's because I feel the same way about you." She replied, kissing me back.

We stopped kissing. A few minutes after we did, Chiron walked in.

"Chiron! Hi!" Thalia said, stuttering, and getting off my bed.

"It's good to see you alive, Payton." Chiron said, ignoring Thalia's anxiousness.

"Thanks, Chiron. It's good to be alive. How mad is my father?" I asked, suddenly remembering that my father was probably really pissed at me at the moment.

"Um…he kind of almost destroyed the forest. He also destroyed the Choromande on his way. Something about revenge and how nobody touches his daughter." Chiron said with a slight smile "But he's not mad at you at all. Congratulations, by the way, you two."

Thalia and I looked at each other in surprise. "What?" I asked

"Oh, um…I kind of saw you…well, kissing before I walked in.

"What?!" Thalia exclaimed

"Yeah…I was sort of there. I opened the door and was so shocked I couldn't say anything. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But the other gods already know. And both of your fathers. And so far as I know, no one has objected." Chiron said.

"Well, I'd hope not!" I said "I guess we'll tell people when we're ready. Oh, and why did my dad have to kill those guys? I wanted to do it! I could've done it!"

Thalia glared at me. "We already had this discussion, Payton. I can't loose you, remember?"

"But then I could've proved myself worthy of being a demigod!" I complained

"What? By dying? Baby, those monsters are impossible to kill! Only a god, like of the Big Three, could kill them. Even they would have trouble. Those monsters are that powerful. It's the scream that does it. Luckily, they have the protective ear buds, but even then, they only protect you from the scream. The monsters, especially in a pack, are extremely powerful." Thalia explained, stroking my hair

"Yeah, but I'm kind of Big Three. If I trained enough, I could do it!" I argued stubbornly.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Payton, you are a great demigod. You are a great warrior, and I promise you, you will have the chance to prove yourself! Maybe even sooner then you think. You have been offered a quest." Chiron said

**A/N: Hope you like that chapter- even if it was kind of short. I promise, the next one will be longer! Any ideas on what the quest should be? REVIEW it or PM me!**


	16. I Couldn't Be Happier

Chapter 16:

I sat up. This time a little too quickly, so I got really dizzy. "Woah." I muttered "Ooops."

"Babe? Are you okay?" Thalia asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. Just sat up a little too quickly." I answered "Wait. You mean I'm getting a quest!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Yes, you are. You'll have to go see Rachel though. She'll be in the Big House as soon as I tell her you're awake." Chiron explained

Thalia and I grinned, remembering what happened when we visited Rachel and walked in on her and Malcolm.

"Cool. Sounds good." I said

"Are you sure you're up to walking that far?" Thalia asked

"Ugh, Thalia, you're being way too paranoid for a 17-year-old. Relax a little." I soothed.

"I'm sorry. But my girlfriend was just in a coma for four days. So I'm Sorry if I'm a little paranoid." Thalia snapped

"I'm sorry. I know you're concerned. But I'm okay, really." I whispered. Thalia smiled again

"I'm sorry too." She said softly. "I just don't want to loose you."

"Well, I'm going to leave. Payton, you should probably come by the Big House in about an hour or so. Thalia, you'll be able to help her, right?" Chiron asked

"Of course, Chiron. We'll see you then." Thalia replied, as Chiron left the room.

"Alone again?" Thalia asked slyly. I laughed.

"You know it!" I said

"That's just the way I like it." Thalia said

"Me too." I sighed.

"What's up?" Thalia asked

"Nothing. Just my life right now. This is probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I smiled

"What? Getting a quest?" Thalia asked

"No, silly. You. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said

"Oh…really?" She asked

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You knew you were going to get me in the end." I replied, kissing her again.

"Oh…I just had a feeling…" Thalia commented, kissing me back

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that you have feelings!" I joked

"Hey!" She said

"Kidding." I replied

"So, when did you start to like me?" I asked her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, let's see… I think I really started to like you when I came back after being a tree. Then I began to love you when I saw you a while back, when you first started to get the idea that you wanted to spend time in the mortal world." Thalia said "How about you?"

"Hm…I began to love you the week you came before we left for the mortal world. I didn't really know what it was though, because I didn't think about the fact that I might be lesbian." I said

"Oh. Well I couldn't be happier." Thalia smiled

"I think that's the understatement of the year." I said

"Yeah." Thalia sighed contentedly

We talked like that for another half our or so. Then we decided it was about ready to go to the Big House so I could receive my quest from Rachel.

"Ready to go?" Thalia asked

"I think so. Help me?" I replied

"Of course." Thalia said. She got off my bed first. I sat up and slid my legs off the bed. I was a little wobbily, but Thalia put my arm over her shoulders and we walked the rest of the way like that slowly to the Big House.

**A/N: Okay, I guess I lied a little. I think I'll do another chapter, and that one will have the prophecy/quest or whatever on it. I just thought you'd want 2 chapters instead of 1 mega chapter. So I hope you liked it. As always, please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
